Hibiki Fuka/Kōmyō
Amegakure Kōmyō | previous affiliation = (Double-agent) | occupation = Ears of the Broker Tech and Research Head | previous occupation = Fuinjutsu and Bukijutsu Specialist | team = Kōmyō | previous team = Several Specialist Divisions | partner = Izaya | previous partner = KIA, (Names Removed) | family = All Deceased, (Names Removed) | rank = | classification = ?-rank | reg = 000506 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Shuriken Kunai Ninja Wire Scrolls Explosive Tag }} a former Kunoichi, and the current Ears of the Broker, she now leads a life betwixt the nation of her revitalized homeland, Otogakure and the village seeped in rain, Amegakure. After the events of the Exams, Hibiki began her new life, shifting all her focus on her research into the realms of Fuinjutsu and developing further Tech to develop nation of the Hidden Sound. It was not long before this became all consuming, and her focus was rewarded by the rising Second Otokage himself. Given a position as the Sound's Ambassador and Technology Division Head, Hibiki found herself in a position to lead her people out of it's bleak past, and to an ever present future, becoming known as the world's first and only Teku no Shinobi (Techninja, 忍者テク). It was not long after her advancement through the ranks that Hibiki disbanded from the way of the active Shinobi, and was drawn to begin her life as an Ambassador and leading advancer of new technology and . First action arose from the Land of Rain, with a sense of power shifting, the Techninja once again found herself face to face with her former enemy, and ally, Izaya. The reunion one of kindred spirits, Hibiki and Izaya were on mutual grounds, and the friendship they had once more rekindled. This companionship aided the upcoming political allaince between both the Sound and the Rain, to which would be known as the Pact of Titans (Kyoutei no Kyojin, きょうてい), due to the nature of both villages and land's rising status in the Shinobi world. Now, as an ambassador, and leading activist in Technology, Bukijutsu, and Fuinjutsu alike, Hibiki earned herself the title of Ikake no Ame-Oto (Tinker of the Rain and Sound, いかけ), another notch in her belt on the climb to enlightenment. Aiding the Rain under the following of the Kōmyō in which her true loyalties lie, Hibiki leads the glorious revolution into developing the Ninja World, as the leader of the Ame's Technology and Research Division. Appearance Personality Aspirations Nindō Background Passing the Exams Return to Sound Armsrace Ambassador to be, Reunion Change of Life, Kōmyō Present Date, Synopsis Chapter 1: Summit: Glimpse into Darkness Natural Skills Intelligence Chakra Infusion Alchemy Abilities Ninjutsu Fire Release Fuinjutsu Seals Body Seals Bukijutsu Tech Taijutsu Equipment Weapons Armor Relationships Izaya Kyatsu Musei Hibiki Odorite Political Ties Amegakure Otogakure Quotes Titles Behind the Scenes Author Notes References